In many situations where a person, or a group of people are gathered together, it may be helpful to identify who the person or people are. For example, at a conference or other gathering there may be a crowd of people, some of whom the user has met and some who are strangers. The user may recognize certain people, but have forgotten how they know those people or where they previously met. In another case, the user may have forgotten a person's name or where that person works. In some cases, the individuals at the conference or gathering may wear name tags or identification badges that display some identifying information, such as an individual's name and/or employer. In order for the identifying information on the name tags or badges to be obtained by the user, however, the user may have to visually inspect each individual name tag or badge. This may be time consuming, as the user would have to walk around from person to person. In the event that an individual is not displaying identifying information, the user may have to ask who the individual is or where they work, which may potentially be socially awkward.